1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fences for handheld, portable circular saws. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fence attachable to the base or shoe of a portable circular saw for cutting trim of desired thickness from an elongated workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of handheld, portable circular saws is widespread, particularly in the building industries. There are numerous designs for guides to be attached to such handheld portable circular saws (referred to herein as “portable circular saw”) to provide more accurate cuts or for ripping sheet material. These guides are generally complicated in design, making them expensive to purchase and time consuming to install and remove from the circular saw. Known guides of this type are not specifically designed to cut trim pieces from common wood members. Some portable circular saws are equipped with a rip guide formed from a rod with a short plate transverse to the end of the rod, the rod being extendible from the base so that the plate at the end of the rod can ride against a guide of stock wood clamped to the workpiece. However, the span of the plate at the end of the rod is generally only about two inches long, which requires that the guide stock be straight to ensure a straight rip cut; otherwise the saw will follow small imperfections in the guide stock.
It would be desirable to provide a fence adjustably attached by screws with wing nuts to the shoe of such a circular saw and that provides the capability to cut accurate trim pieces of a desired thickness and substantial length from common elongated wood stock, such as a 2″×2″, 2″×4″, 2″×6″, 2″×8″ members, etc.; and similar stock of 2½″ thickness.
Thus, a trim attachment to a circular saw solving the aforementioned problems is desired.